Guardian Angel
by Chele1
Summary: Sydney needs and angel to get her through what lies ahead, who would be perfecct for that?? My FIRST fanfic REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!


Guardian Angel~ My FIRST ever fanfic!!!  
  
'There they were. She could barely contain herself. She had wanted him for so long, NEEDED him for so long. She thought she would never have him. He walked towards her in a way he never had before, walking like his life depended on him reaching her as soon as possible. She knew what was about to happen, but she wasn't prepared. He slid his hand around the back of her neck and he stared into her eyes with such an intense gaze of desire that it made her gasp. Never had a single man taken her breathe away with only a look. She whispered his name softly almost wanting reassurance that he was really truly there. Before she could say anything else he placed a finger gently on her mouth he leaned in and she felt the shear presence of him take her in and surround her very being. I've wanted to do this for so long, he said and his lips slowly..'  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Ugh" Sydney thought as she put down the book she had been reading. "Someone always interrupts right when it's getting good!" Sydney was a hopeless romantic and the sappy love stories never failed to entertain her. She set down the cup of hot chocolate she had been sipping and pushed herself off the couch.  
  
"Just a second!" she called out to the person at the door. She walked over and peered through the peephole. Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw. There at her door was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. "Wow," she thought to herself, "These door-to-door sales people are sure a lot hotter than they used to be."  
  
She was about to open the door when she realized that she had just woken up a few hours ago and hadn't taken he time to really get ready yet. She glanced in the mirror by the door and straightened her hair out with her hands. She never really had to wear that much make up so she was fine in the face department and she smiled to take a quick glance at her teeth. She breathed a couple of quick breathes into her hand to check her breath and the she opened the door. "Hi!" she said almost too enthusiastically.  
  
By now he had turned his back to the door watching some little girls across the street playing castle in a large cardboard box. They were shrieking at the little boys that were sneaking around them to get away from their castle. The little boys screamed back, "You can't see us! We're secret spies!" The man at the door chuckled a little as he turned around to greet the woman opening the door. "Hello Ms. Bristow." He said in a voice that made Sydney's knees go weak. She looked over his tall lean body. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful green eyes and he ran his hand through his hair making it a little messy but in a very attractive way. Sydney loved the way he looked in the suit he was wearing.  
  
"Ms. Bristow?" he said again. And Sydney realized that she still hadn't responded back to him, well she was responding but not through speech anyways!  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry, can I help you?" As she asked this question she laughed to herself thinking, no really can I do *anything* for you, anything at all.  
  
"May I come in; I need to speak to you for a moment." Just the way he looked at her made Sydney feel like she had known him forever. It didn't matter that this man had just stepped onto her doorstep; she was going to let him into her house anyways. There was just something about him.  
  
"Sure, Come on in" She had become a little frightened of what this man wanted with her, but she stepped back and let him.  
  
They walked over and set down on her couch. He took her hand in his own and Sydney felt a surge of energy pulse through her body at his touch. She was becoming a little unsure of this situation.  
  
"Sydney", she wanted to ask him why it was he knew her name but his look made her hold her questions. "I have come here to tell you that everything is going to be ok." OK? What wouldn't be ok Sydney thought. "I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what and you will make it through everything. You're a very strong person Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sydney asked more confused than scared at this point. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sydney stood up as the room began to get darker and darker. "It's going to be Ok Sydney" the man said again.  
  
Sydney felt nothing but blackness around her, she was spinning and falling and she felt like she was never going to stop. Suddenly she called out "Michael!" and gasped.  
  
Danny rolled over to look at the beautiful woman in bed next to him. She was tossing and turning and had a look of confusion and fear on her face. "Syd, hey Syd wake up." He whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. "Are you alright sweetie?"  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and saw Danny looking down over her. "I'm fine. It was just a weird dream, that's all." She smiled at him a planted a gentle kiss across his lips. He kissed her back and thought about how much he loved her. He looked over at his coat and smiled at the thought of what was hiding away in the pocket. Tomorrow was the day. He was finally going to do it; he was going to ask Sydney Bristow to be his wife!  
  
She curled herself to fit in with his body and they lay back down on the pillows. Everything felt so perfect. "Syd?" Danny whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's Michael?" 


End file.
